Les morts ne le sont pas vraiment
by emmel
Summary: La guerre est fini...peu on survécu...même elle


Rien de ceci ne m'appartient, tout est à cette chère J.K Rowling.

titre Les morts ne le sont pas vraiment...

Elle est morte, morte. Ça c'est passé si vite. Je n'ai plus de force, je suis à bout. Je n'en peux plus de souffrir. Juste quand je commençais à retrouver un peu d'espoir tu me quittes. Pourquoi? Tu le savais, tu as essayé de me le dire mais je n'ai pas su écouter. Ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte, quand il est trop tard. Je me souviendrai toujours du jour de ta mort, ce que tu m'as dit, ce que tu as fait…..

_Flash Back_

Je me lève douloureusement, tout mon corps me fait souffrir. La guerre est finie. Je regarde autour de moi, le sol est jonché de cadavres. Des mangemorts, des professeurs, des élèves….. tous des gens que j'ai connus. La guerre est finie, oui mais à quel prix? Tous ces gens morts, méritaient-ils vraiment tous de mourir pour une cause qui n'est plus la leur. Je lève les yeux au ciel, les tours de Poudlard se dresse devant moi. Qui aurais cru que le combat aurait lieu dans la cour de Poudlard. Je marche, je vois tant de jeunes, des enfants qui commençais à peine leur vie et qui ne méritaient pas de mourir, je vois des gens que j'ai détesté, mais que je regrette maintenant : le professeur Macdonagal, Rogue, Dumbledore, M.Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Harry Potter…. Je m'arrête devant lui, il a l'air de dormir, il sourit. Je n'aime pas l'admettre, mais il nous a tous sauvé aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas lui garder rancune. Je prie silencieusement pour qu'il repose en paix. C'est la que je la vois, coucher à côté d'Harry… dans une marre de sang… Je me mets à genou à côté d'elle, je lui prends la main, elle est glacée… Elle respire encore, oui mais pour combien de temps… Tout à coup, elle ouvre les yeux. Elle me sourit en me reconnaissant, ce sourire d'ange qui m'a tant fait sourire… mais aujourd'hui je ne souris pas :

Je suis désolé…

De quoi? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Tu as essayé de me le dire, mais je ne t'ai pas écouté, tu m'as dit de profiter de tous les petits moments qu'on passait ensemble parce que on pouvait être appelé à tout moment, je ne l'ai pas fait…

Je ne t'en veux pas… Drago juste une chose, ne te rappelle pas de moi comme je suis maintenant (je suis affreuse je le sais), rappelle-toi quand j'étais belle et souriante. Sois heureux Dray.

Je ne pourrai pas l'être si tu n'es pas là, avec moi.

Arrête ça! Arrête de te morfondre! Tu ne vois pas la chance que tu as de vivre encore, tu ne réalises pas l'importance de la vie! Et ce n'est que trop tard qu'on s'en rend compte…

Je ne pourrais pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Avec le temps tu vas m'oublier… T'as vu ce que l'amour t'a apporté, tu le sens? Je veux que tu sois heureux, que tu aimes, que tu te maries, que tu ais des enfants,que tu vieillisse avec ta femme, que votre amour soit toujours aussi fort qu'au début, qu'il soit éternel et que tu meurs avec elle. C'est ce que je veux, c'est ma dernière volonté. Je vais la sceller magiquement.

Non! C'est au dessus de tes forces, tu mourras si tu le fais.

De toute façon, je vais mourir, autant faire ça en mourrant.

Elle sortit sa baguette, je la lui prends des mains, elle n'a pas la force de résister :

Tu as dit que je voulais que je meure avec la fille que j'aime. C'est ce que je vais faire.

J'avance la baguette vers mon poignet, près à faire le geste ultime quand tout à coup….. BAF!!!!!

Je relève la tête et je vois un poignard, un poignard planté dans la poitrine de celle que j'aime. Je m'approche d'elle, je lui prends la main, je ne sais pas quoi dire en fait, qu'est ce qu'on dit dans ces moments là??? :

Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

Elle ferme les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Je crie, je crie si fort, ça fait tellement mal. Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues, je les laisse faire, n'ayant plus la force des les retenir. C'est à ce moment que j'entends un rire, un rire sadique, presque hystérique. Mon père est fièrement debout. C'est la que je comprends…Je regarde le couteau plus attentivement, l'emblème de ma famille. Je pleurs encore, mais de rage cette fois. Ma famille l'a tué, mon propre sang l'a tué. Je me lève, la baguette toujours à la main, je vais le tuer….! :

Drago…

Père…

Tu as mal n'est ce pas? Ça fait mal perdre la personne qu'on aime… Tu sais Drago, même si le maître est mort, même si je vais aller pourrir à Azcaban, j'ai quand même une certaine satisfaction… tu ne seras pas heureux, tu auras la mort de cette moins que rien sur la conscience toute ta vie en te disant que c'est ton sang qui l'a tué. Que si tu n'avais pas existé, que si tu n'étais pas tomber amoureux d'elle, oubliant les dangers, elle serait encore vivante à jouir de la vie avec son vrai amour, que tu sais qu'elle a toujours aimé…Harry Potter. Attend que cette idiot apprenne sa mort, il voudra te tuer, mais il ne le fera pas, non. Il te fera souffrir en te laissant vivre… les mort ont beaucoup de pouvoir. Au moins, ils sont ensemble maintenant. Tu te consumeras peu à peu de l'intérieur, à petit feu mon fils…

C'est peut-être vrai, ce l'ai sûrement en faite, mais tu n'auras pas le plaisir de me voir souffrir une seconde de plus.

Je lève la baguette vers lui.

Tu es sur que tu veux tuer ton père Drago? Tu ne crois que notre sang a assez tué?

« Il essaye de m'atteindre pas mon esprit…résiste, résiste Drago…mais il a raison, pourquoi le tuer??? »

Je baise ma baguette.

Brave garçon. Partons ensemble Drago, sauvons-nous de tous ces gens, je sais que tu le veux…

Il s'approche de moi et me prend par les épaules, je me laisse faire…

« Non, Non!!! Qu'est ce que je fais? Il l'a tué, il a tué tellement de personne, je l'ai vu. Il a l'air tellement heureux quand il tue, quand il nage dans le sang de ses victimes. C'est un meurtrier, il mérite la mort! »

Non!!! Ne me touche pas! Criai-je.

Je me recule vivement de lui, de ce meurtrier, de mon père. J'entends tout à coup :

Avada Kadrava!

Je ne sais pas qui l'a dit, moi peut-être, ou lui. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends que le sort soit sur moi, mais j'ai beau attendre, rien ne ce passe. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois mon père étendu par terre, mort. Si c'est lui qui a reçu le sort, qui l'a lancé???

Je regarde autour de moi, personne. Je regarde à l'emplacement du corps de mon amour, elle n'est plus là…Harry non plus. Quelqu'un me tape sur l'épaule. Je me retourne et j'arrive face à face avec :

Harry!!! Je te croyais mort!!!

Moi aussi je me croyais mort… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tout d'un coup j'ai senti la vie revenir en moi.

C'est toi qui as lancé l'avada?

Euhhhhh…. Non désolé….de quoi il cause, il est fou ce mec

Qui est-ce alors???

# C'est moi Drago. #

Quoi?

Quoi, quoi??? J'ai rien dit moi Drago.

# Drago c'est moi, retourne-toi. #

Je me retourne et je vois la plus belle des visions, un ange, mon ange.

C'est toi…Comment???

# L'amour peut faire faire bien des choses Drago…C'est la dernière chose que j'ai faite avant de mourir.

Quoi? Mais non impossible! Quand j'ai regardé le poignard tout à l'heure, tu ne respirais plus.

# Il ne faut pas se fier à ce que l'on voit tu sais… Je dois t'avouer Drago que j'avais un choix à faire et j'ai choisi de te sauver… et de sauver Harry aussi…#

Quoi? C'est toi qui as fait revivre Harry?!?!? Comment??? Avant ou après avoir tuer mon père (rire) tu sais, plus tu m'explique, moins je comprends…

Elle éclate de rire, ce rire résonne comme un chant dans mes oreilles, je croyais ne plus jamais l'entendre…

# Drago, Drago, si tu savais comme je t'aime…Bon, je vais faire ça le plsu simple possible. Mon amour pour Harry m'a poussé à lui donner ma vie (je me renfrogne à ses paroles, j'entends tout à coup les paroles de mon père, Harry gagne toujours…) mais j'ai fait bien plus pour toi, rajoute-t-elle en voyant mon visage se voiler. Je suis devenu ton ange gardien. Tu ne vas me vois que 2 fois dans ta vie…maintenant et…à ta mort…Rien ne pourras t'arriver. Tu ne me verras pas, mais je serai toujours là quoi qu'il advienne…Ne m'oublie pas Dray… #

Je commence à la voir moins nettement, moins lumineuse. Elle s'éloigne, elle disparaît…

- Non! Je ne t'oublierai jamais… Je t'aime…

REVIEW SVP!!! bon ben c'est juste un tit one shot que j'ai eu du fun à faire! Dite moi vos commentaire svp!!!


End file.
